


Homebodies

by Goblinlibrary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Is this how you use this site?, Love Confessions, Mentions of Cersei, One Shot, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, StayHomeWriMoPrompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinlibrary/pseuds/Goblinlibrary
Summary: Quarantining myself with a collection of Jaime/Brienne one shots.I'll be (sporadically) using prompts from NaNoWriMo's StayHomeWriMo Challenge.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Homebodies

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I remembered limited HTML was a thing and went back to add the italicized text where it should have been. Hopefully Brienne's thoughts are a little clearer now! 
> 
> StayHomeWriMo Day 1 Prompt: "Write about a character who's stuck inside. How do they feel about it? Why are they there?"
> 
> (The illness mentioned is in no way meant to resemble Covid-19. May you be healthy and trapped with good people!)

King’s Landing reeked of smoke. The filth that usually permeated the air replaced by desperate attempts to stop the spread of illness. Mothers, fathers, and children all incinerated in the many funeral pyres that littered the streets.

Brienne watched from her window, sucking in a sob of grief for the people below. 

“Wench?” A golden hand nudged her arm. “Come away from there. It will only make you feel worse.”

She turned to face him. He looked softer than usual, with his sharp wit dulled by worry. “We should be helping them, Jaime. You know we should.”

“We should”, he admitted, sitting at the foot of her bed. “But we can’t, Brienne. Everyone who’s gone out has come back ready to meet The Stranger. I won’t have you end up like Cersei.”

Cersei had _not_ been helping when she fell ill. She had not been helping at all, in fact. Three weeks into their stay, at Qyburn’s insistence that the plague was merely a commoner’s cold, she paraded herself down the streets, acting as if her royal presence would calm the people and royal blood would keep her safe. One sick and starving man, who first cursed her, then spat in her face, proved otherwise. 

Brienne settled next to him. “How is she?”

Jaime grimaced and shrugged, his eyes filling with reluctant tears. “I don’t know, really. They won’t let me near. The maester tells me she will pull through, but look how accurate his predictions have been thus far.”

Brienne took his left hand in hers and in return, he began stroking her palm with his thumb. The sensation made her chest warm and thoughts fuzzy. _His heart belongs to Cersei, you dolt. Never forget. He would never cry over you._ Pushing the thoughts away, she tried to soothe him. 

“She is still relatively young and healthy, Jaime, and she has the best care in the seven kingdoms. You will spend many more years together. I suspect she’ll be right as rain by the time I depart with Lady Sansa.” 

Something about the statement stilled him and he pulled his hand out of hers. Brienne felt the loss of it immediately, but eyed Jaime cautiously. There was something he wasn’t telling her about this viper’s nest. She had yet to see Sansa. The plague had accompanied their return and isolated them all in different parts of the keep. Somehow Jaime Lannister had ended up in the room next to her. “Is something wrong with Lady Sansa? What is it?” 

He ran a hand over his face and let his head fall back in frustration. “Brienne, Sansa Stark fled King’s Landing days before we arrived.”

She froze. 

“What? Fled? How?” Her words shot out in angry bursts. “Jaime!” She was fuming now. Her face felt so warm that she knew her splotchy blush was visible. “Where did she go!?”

“We don’t know. We suspect Baelish may have been involved. Brienne, I’m so-”

“Why didn’t you tell me!? I could have left days ago.” 

He looked away from her, almost ashamed. “I know.”

“You know? You know what, Jaime? That you couldn’t be bothered to tell me before sneaking off with your sister!?”

He jumped up then, looking just as livid as she felt. His eyes blazed in the reflection of the roaring fire. _Gods, he looks even more beautiful when he’s angry. Oh, shut up, Brienne. Shut up. Shut up!_

He started to approach her, looking more lion than man. “My lady, you presume to know so much about my feelings. Tell me, what am I feeling now?”

She backed away, but he followed; a cat after his mouse. “Ser Jaime, I apologize. It was dishonorable of me to mention your relationship.” 

“What of our relationship, Brienne?” He continued to close the gap between them, eyes never leaving hers. 

“I-” Her back hit the wall. “I know you care for me Jaime, as I do you, but -”

“But you think I would let you embark on a wild goose chase? One that would certainly kill you, if sickness didn’t get you first?” They were close enough to share a breath now. “I didn’t tell you, because I knew you’d put your honor above your life, Brienne. How could I live without you now?”

Her breath caught in her throat. The old septa’s voice she tried so hard to quiet entered her mind. _Don’t be silly, girl. He’s making a jape, because you hurt him._

“Don’t mock me, Ser.”

Their bodies were flush now. He leaned in so his stubble brushed her ear. 

“I have mocked you enough that you should know the difference by now, Wench.”

Her breathing was shallow now and coming out in short, embarrassing, little gasps. “Jaime…”

And then he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. It felt better than she had ever imagined. Who knew the lips of a man with such a cutting tongue could be so soft? Oh, and his tongue…

Jaime was mumbling something into her skin between kisses.

“I love you. I love you. Love you, Brienne.”

Half of her wanted to call him a liar, but the half that believed in his honor and knew his capacity for love dominated. She broke their kiss and nibbled her way from his jaw to his ear, hearing a moan escape from him when she reached his earlobe. “I love you too, Jaime. There’s no one I’d rather be stuck with than you.”

He pulled back, eyes wide, before a grin appeared. “Well then, Wench. What will we do with all this time we have alone?”, he asked, pulling her into his arms. They could be confined for months, but as she felt him growing hard against her thigh, she knew they would have no problem filling the hours to come.


End file.
